Lighning and Mischief
by Wonderous wonder
Summary: Bunch of One-Shots featuring Thor and Loki as kids. No slash, just brothers having fun
1. Chapter 1

Thor could hear the laughing and talking of the party below. He was stuck in his room, feeling imprisoned as he would much rather be at the party than stuck in his room. Sif was probably there too, and great food and drinks. Now the _reason_ he was in his room was because he and Loki had accidentally taken some golden apples and some potion making supplies without paying for them. Thor had let him explain to Father, because he was convincing ang good with words, but of course, Loki being the liar and trickster, Odin thought he knew better than to trust him. Loki, however, was probably just fine with this punishment, as he never really liked going to parties, anyways. Reading a book, the prince was doing just fine, and he liked this part of the story because it was the climax, and there was lots going on. Thor decided to walk into Loki's room, with a plan to get out of their bedrooms.

"Hey, Loki!" Whispered Thor, loudly.

"What is it, Brother?" Loki didn't bother to look up.

"I have an idea!" He said, now standing next to Loki.

"Your ideas are ones of fools. But go on." Thor ignored that comment and said:

"We shall go to the party downstairs!" A grin crossed his face.

"No, we shall not. If we do, we'll be found by Father, and i'd much rather stay here."

"Please, brother? I will tell you if father is coming and I believe Astrid will be there." Loki perked up as he heard that name. Astrid was very nice and pretty, and was very talented as magic. Loki _really_ wanted to be _friends_ with her. He also did enjoy the sound of causing a bit of mischief with the consent of his brother. That never really happened. Yet he would just rather stay in his room, finishing his new book.

"No, Brother, now stop bothering me."

"If you don't I will tell the _whole_ village that you are _in love_ with Astrid." Thor said, with a foolish smile.

"I am _not_ in love with Astrid!" Loki exclaimed, shouting.

"That is a lie I will not believe, Loki"

"Fine," grumbled Loki. "But you need to look out to see if father is coming first, for me. Sometimes I really do wonder who should be deemed the 'mischievous one'."

Loki and Thor carefully crept down the asgardian stairs. They reached the party, and saw people eating, drinking and talking. Loki scanned the crowd for Astrid and saw her. Thor had begun to talk to Sif and Hogan.

"Brother, I'll be over there, talking to Astrid, alright?"

"Alright Brother, but make sure Father doesn't see you." He said, whispering so his warrior friends couldn't hear. Loki went up to Astrid. Astrid turned around and greeted Loki with a friendly hello.

"Hello, Loki!"

"Hello Astrid, I was wondering if you could show me how to do that new magic trick you learned."

"I don't know Loki. You're always playing tricks on my friends and they don't like it very much. You also hurt me that one time when you turned into a bird." Astrid looked down at the scar on her hands. Loki did do that, but he was planning to turn himself back after she had put the 'bird' down.

"Fine then, Astrid. I will just ask Kana. She will be sure to tell me."Said Loki with a mischievous grin on his face. Loki knew Karna was her older sister, and was always trying to make Astrid look honestly didn't like Kana, but that _was_ a lie. If Astrid didn't tell him he would just try to convince Mother to teach him.

"Alright, Loki I will teach you. But you must _promise_ not to play any more tricks on me or my friends. Do we have a deal?" Astrid had a cute smile on her face, as always.

"I suppose we do. Can you teach me right now? Outside of the castle?"

"I suppose, I will ask my Mother. Wait here." Astrid ran off to her Mother. A few seconds later, Thor came running to him.

"Brother! We must go now. Father is walking around here. I fear he will see us. Let's go back to our rooms for now."

"Thor, you are so careful of everything. _I_ am staying here." Loki really wanted to learn that trick, and he couldn't see his father anywhere.

"Suit yourself, Loki. I am going up to my bedroom." Thor ran off to his room. Loki waited for about 30 more seconds before he heard a voice yelling:

"Loki Odinson! Come here this minute!" It was his father, Odin. Loki unwillingly ran to his father, trying to shake off the feeling of being looked at. He followed his father to an unpopulated place in the castle, and Loki sat down on one of the benches. "Loki! Why must you always cause mischief! You never take your punishment justly. You always must find some way to get out of it, mustn't you?"

"Father! I was not the one who wanted to go down to the party! Thor was, and he told me that I had to go." In a small, defiant voice, he added; "You're always saying how Thor is a good role-model for me." It was true. Father was always telling Loki to 'look up' to his older brother.

"I will _not_ listen to you're silvertongue lies! Thor is in his room. Go to yours."

"But… Father! I am telling the truth! I am sure of it!" Loki did not want to be blamed for what his _Brother_ made him do.

"Alright, Loki. I will go to see if _Thor_ has the same story as you." Said Odin, now wondering if the prince was telling the truth.

 _Oh dear. This will not go well. Surly Thor will say he never went down to the party, and even worse, Father will believe him! If he does that I will never, ever do anything he tells me. Ever._ Thought Loki. He made his way to his room, and a few minutes after finishing his book, Loki's Mother, Frigga entered his had a flustered, confused look on her face, but she smiled when she saw Loki, practicing his magic, carelessly.

"Hello Loki," She greeted warmly. "You have been dismissed of your punishment and you may leave the castle as of tomorrow."

"Thank-you, Mother. Have a good night." said Loki to his mother politely. "Oh, and Mother will you be able to teach me a new magic trick?"

"Perhaps, my son. I think you should get some rest, however. You get all tempered in the morning when you don't get enough sleep."

\- The next morning-

Loki felt childish this morning, so he decided to go into Thor's room and started to jump on the bed.

"Thor! Thor! Thor! Let's go to the village! We could even go to the arena! We can do what you would like today! Because we were dismissed from our punishments! Let's go! Today we can do what _you_ would like! Or.. we could go to the library."

"Shut up, Loki. I can't go anywhere." Thor was maltempered because Loki woke him up.

"Why? Are you ill?" Loki was confused.

"No. Loki I am to stay here, by the orders of Father. Go and have your fun." It clicked. Thor had told father what had really happened. Loki suddenly felt weak in the knees. His brother actually stood up for him, in a way.

"If you are to stay here, then I shall too," Said Loki, defiantly. Thor got up.

"Thank -you, Loki. I am very glad to have a you as a brother."

"I am too. And I always will be."


	2. The battle

Thor was going to the battle arena today with Sif and Hogan, to practise their fighting skills. He picked up his wooden sword. It was dull but it still worked well enough to play fight. He also wanted to bring Loki. He thought he would refuse, but he was glad to go.

" Loki, do you have a wooden sword?" Asked Thor.

"No, but can't i fight with magic?" He said, waving his hands.

"Of course not! This is a _fighting_ arena, not suitable for magical battles." Loki's grin disappeared.

"Oh, don't you worry, Brother. You will be just fine.I truly believe you are a strong soul."

"Strong enough to be _king?"_

"Loki… Father told us not to talk of this matter."

"As if I follow the instructions of father!" He said, now laughing.

When they had reached there, Sif and Hogan were waiting. As Loki saw them, he hid behind his Brother. They often made fun of him when Thor wasn't looking.

"Loki! Be brave!" He said, pushing Loki to the front. He stood up tall, with a sudden burst of confidence washing trough his veins.

"I am Loki of Asgard and I have come to battle!" He shouted, raising the wooden sword Thor lent him above his head. Sif laughed, then proceeded to walk by Loki, also armed with her wooden sword and striked Loki, only to be greeted by a strike by Loki. Loki was very good at this and Sif was getting jealous. His reflexes were incredible, even for a god's. He matched every strike with a bang against his wooden sword. Sif was getting angry, so she decided to strike a little bit lower, trying to give the young prince some challenge, but as she did she accidentally struck Loki in the stomach. He fell to the ground, defeated. It was then Loki noticed there were _alot_ of people. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach, hopefully it was not bleeding. Then, Loki filled with rage. The people started to _laugh_ at him. He quickly got up, in spite of the pain and started to run.

Thor was still at the battle arena, but he was battling Hogan. He saw his brother fall, so he forfeited his battle. Sif looked rather uneasy, and ran over to Thor.

"Sif! What happened?"

"Well, you see," Sif regained her braveness and began to smile. "I was trying to give him a challenge, and, he got defeated. It's funny, really." A small laugh escaped her lips.

"Sif! This is no laughing matter! He could be hurt, and now he has ran off due to the humility!" Thor was furious at the people laughing. "People of Asgard whom I do not know, you must not mock my brother! I am sure at least 12 of the people here can't battle nearly as good as my brother can!" He noticed his brother running, and started to run, to catch up.

Loki had reached the castle, only to be greeted by Thor two minutes later. The place where the blade had struck, was now bleeding. He didn't know wooden swords could hurt that much.

"Thor!" He said, running towards his brother. He wasn't sure whether to be pleased or angry.

"Brother! Are you alright?" He said engulfing his brother in a hug.

"AH! Thor you fool! I am bleeding! Can we go to the healers?"

"Yes Loki, let's go now."

"Brother, why did Sif do that?"

"She was jealous. You were a exceptional fighter."

"Really! You are even better than me, and she doesn't do that to you,"

"She does, but she warns me. I think she just really wanted to beat you because you are younger."

"Oh, Thor. This really hurts."

"I know Loki. I will never trust her to battle you again. I never knew she would treat you like this, and, she even laughed. Everyone laughed, but they won't anymore, if I have anything to do with it…"

 **By the way, Astrid and Kana are just people I invented...**


	3. Getting lost

**So.I' . ' . .In. . .I' . .**

"Loki! I'm bored. Let us do something. I don't know why you spend all your time in your room."

"Go read a book. They are most interesting." The younger brother said groggily. He turned the page of the thick book.

"Brother, we are the sons of kings. We must battle or do something more adventurous." Thor said, raising his ifst to the sky as if a giant monster floated there, and that one gesture ultimately defeated.

"If you insist, Do it yourself." He was not in the mood for one of the games of his older brother. Thor sighed.

"Brother, you see, my games are always more fun-." He did not admit that he enjoyed everything more with his brother. "Fine, I will go amuse myself. More than you will enjoy that book."

"We will see about _that._ " The younger prince mumbled, to make sure only he could hear himself. Thor left the room, leaving Loki sitting on his bed carelessly. After about an hour, he finished the book about the place called Midgard. He did not particularly like to travel, but Midgard seemed like a most interesting place. A feeling of mischief rushed over him, as they did often. He decided to go and see what his brother was doing. Without him knowing, that was.

Loki slipped out out the room and down to the main rooms a=of the palace. He then did something that he was not by any means allowed to do, but the rooms were empty, and he believed Mother and Father were away. He carefully took off his small, black shoes and ran across the room, then suddenly stopped. His feet carried him across the floor until he almost hit the wall. He pushed his hands out to stop him from running into the marble wall. After, he put on back his shoes, only to see that his Mother was standing behind him.

"Why hello, Mother. My shoes are off because they urm-they they got dirty!" Loki usually did not have this much trouble lying, but his Mother surprised him right out of the blue.

"Oh dear, I must be growing ill because I was sure I just saw you sliding on the floors." The prince's Mother put her hand on her forehead.

"Motherrrrrr." Loki slipped back into his shoes.

"Go on and play, dear." The queen smiled kindly.

Loki ran off to find his brother. He rushed down the stairs of the palace to feel the Asgardian air. He took in a breath and took in the surroundings. People buzzing around, horses passing on the dirt roads. He reached down and sat on the palace steps. _Where are you, Thor?_

It hit him. Thor was probably the battlefield with Sif and Hogun and Volstagg. He had to be. It was most likely his favorite place in the whole of Asgard. He walked down, Sometimes being greeted by civilians. He had passed the merchants trying to sell bread and apples, and the potion makers that could make any potion anyone could think of. Loki bought one. The man had said that it was going to turn the supposed person into a snake.

Perhaps he could put it in the drink of Thor. How he loved snakes. He reached the battlefield, but Thor was not there. Nobody was, but the grown-ups. The sun was getting low, and Loki was getting impatient. He had searched all of Asgard (or at least the places he was allowed to go) and he couldn't find his Brother. Loki headed south, further away from the village and the battlefield, until he was lost in a maze of large, towering hills with trees that had leaves that were almost as low as the ground. The sun had fully set, and now he was lost.

He sat down on top of a hill with cool grass and made a little light with his magical hands. He was scared, and it started to rain. He didn't mind the cold of the rain, and he could hear the crack of thunder.

 _BANG._ The thunder boomed like a drum they played at ceremonies. He jumped with fear. He wasn't supposed to be scared, but all he really wanted was for his Brother to be with him, lost or not. A flash of lighting shone before his eyes, and for a split second, all he could see was bright white. He ran down the hills, not caring that when he fell he got his clothes dirty. The thunder and lightning was getting closer. And closer, and closer. He fell, but this time his feet had been so deep in mud he could not move. He didn't have the strength to use magic, and started to call for help. What if he had just gone with his Brother? None of this would have happened. All he wanted was for his older Brother to wrap his arms around him and to say that he would always protect him.

The thunder and lightning was getting closer. Until it was so loud it almost made him go deaf and blind.

"Help! Anybody! Thor?! Help!"

"Loki! Loki where in Valhalla are you, Loki?!" A voice roared from behind him. Not just any voice, his Brother's voice.

"I am over here Thor! I am stuck in this idiotic mud!" A rush of relief washed over him.

"Don't worry Brother, I am coming!" Loki said nothing. He could hear a female's voice mixed in. Sif. _Oh dear, will I ever hear the end of this?_

As soon as Thor came, he pulled Loki out of the mud, trying not to get his clothes dirty, only to be embraced by a muddy Loki.

"Loki, I-I, I was so worried, I thought you would never come back."

"Oh Brother. Warriors don't worry." He said, so only Thor could hear.

" Who did tell you that? They worry only if the person is worth worrying for." The older Brother sighed and let out a small laugh.

"Oh. Thor… Shall we go home?"

"Where else can we go?"

"Wouldn't Mother and Father be mad?"

"Loki, can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course. You can trust me with secrets, Brother."

"When Father sent me out to find you, he said that he was extremely worried about you. Mother as well. She was nervous. Father doesn't want you to know that he was worried for you." Loki was speechless.

"Do you know the way home?" Loki asked.

" Urmm. Sif does," He said, pointing at the young lady beside him. Sif only shot Volstagg a look.

"As a matter of fact, I do. So follow me, you useless men."

"Take that back!" The words slipped out of Loki's mouth.

"Oh, Loki. Can't you and Sif at least _try_ to get along?" His older brother ushered him in front of him.

The next day, Loki was once again, sitting in his room, reading a book. Until Thor came in, that was.

"Brother, I have but nothing to do. Shall we do something together?"

"I've had enough excitement for now, Brother." Loki said even though, Thor saw a look of mischief in his eyes.

"We can go to the hills…"

"You will be the death of me, Brother."

 **Well, that escalated quickly.**


End file.
